randumdoujinfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxey Nofu
Maxey Nofu (Born Maxine Van Francis Marcus) is one of the main characters in Randum Doujin. He represents the Otaku side of most people claiming that everyone from the twenty first century liked some sort of anime at some point in their life. He was also once a drug dealer once and sold weed to get by but later on stopped after finding out he was a father. Appearance Maxey's appearance was widely influanced by Konata Izumi from Lucky Star and the show in general. He wears an Aqua Wig with dark blue roots. His real hair is fairly short and black. He has dark black eyes that are shown to be quiet narrow in most strips but it is said that its really just a statement about how eye liner and eye shadow makes you're eyes look smaller but bolder. Under his left eye he sports a yellow star sticker. He wears a short black half way open Jinbei shirt and black pants with black shoes. He's supposidly one of the taller male characters but it may just be because compared to Jack he's at least two inches taller. Relationships 'Jackson "Jack" Burnette' Jack is one of Maxey's oldest and most fond of friends. They are shown to have a sexual relationship and it is claimed by Maxey that they date but Jack denies and says he is not Gay. Despite Maxey acting extreamly perverted and crude towards Jack he is also shown to be the only one who can respect his personality and tries very hard to make sure he is not more depressed than usual. Maxey also has the tendency to treat Jack as if he were a woman in many of the strips like in the "Daddy and Daddy" Jack told him to go get a bottle for the baby and Maxey claimed that Jack could feet it with his chest because the child saw him as the woman in their relationship. Of course Maxey also see's Jack as the woman in their relationship as well (He claims that who ever is on the bottom is automaticly the woman in a Homosexual relationship). Maxey will also do things he is petrify him such as go on Air planes, go to Zoo's, or go swimming but will often end up frozen from the fear several hours later. In "Chemical Romance" a romance novel about Maxey and Jack in an alternate universe Maxey acts less attached to Jack. It is pointed out however, that he felt very distant from Jack at the start and did not enjoy his role in the novel because of how he had to act. Damon Tye Austria The two are shown to be fairly good friends but are not often shown together. Baily Timberwood Maxey has pointed out that he thinks of Baily as his little brother or pupil. Maxey has also shown that he does not trust Baily very much and often that he has done something to Jack when he goes missing. Maxey is also the most effected when Baily becomes a woman claiming that "his little brother was gone forever and he's been replaced with a bitch" then walking away. Lotti Margret Trip Nicholas Nofu Trivia *Maxey is twenty five years old. *He grew up in France but later on moved to Japan in his adolscence. *According to Jack, without him, Nicholas, or Damon holding him down Maxey would start selling drugs again and again begin abusing drugs and acohol. * Maxey is the only character in the whole serise that only represents one character trait